


Date Night

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Hero Worship, Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: The table before them was covered in glasses, empty and full, and their semi-circle couch held the two couples on their 'Kevin Flynn Special Double Date Night.’Kevin would suffer for this.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 19, 2013 as “Drabble #14 - Date Night” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 6, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Alan had been so shocked and happy to see Lora show up on his doorstep unannounced, that he’d foolishly let his guard down around Kevin. 

“She’s could only get away from her job for a day,” he said. He’d arranged the surprise visit because he knew Alan missed her. Kevin was devious. “You should do something special,” he said.

Alan should have grabbed Lora and run. But no, he followed Kevin for his ‘surprise,’ and now they were here.

“Oh, Alan_1, it is still such an honor to be here with you,” Tron said, his eyes full of awe and adoration. They’d been glued to Alan the second he arrived, and he didn’t see them leaving any time soon.

Alan shifted uncomfortably at his seat in the small lounge, and spared a glare at his wife who disguised a giggle into her hand as a cough. The table before them was covered in glasses, empty and full, and their semi-circle couch held the two couples on their 'Kevin Flynn Special Double Date Night.’

Kevin would suffer for this.

Tron scooted an inch closer to Alan, one hand in between his two legs and hunched down so that he wasn’t sitting above Alan. It was like he wanted to reverently look up to the man at all times. While trying to half crawl into his lap. Tron smiled, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Lora thought it was hilarious and adorable. She had called Tron an odd mix between Alan’s kid and a pet. Lora encouraged the star struck behavior. Something about a guy who looked like her husband 20 years ago adoring himself was hilarious. Lora was shameless. She even brought out the “Oh, I remember when he was programming you the first time around!” stories.

He could see what Kevin had seen in her once upon a time.

Yori was his only ally, and even then–Alan was doomed. Ignored by both her own User–again, Lora too amused by Tron bothering her husband to be distracted–and her mate, she was glaring at Alan with the promise of pain.

Alan reached across the table, studiously ignoring the glint of purple when he brushed Tron’s light lines on his arms because the program refused to move, and downed the entire thing in a gulp.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
